Just To Get It Over With
by shybabe
Summary: Sam and Freddie share their feelings after the kiss. Alternating POV's. Seddie.
1. Happy Birthday, Carly

I was eating cereal at Carly's house. Carly was upstairs putting on her makeup. I appreciated the sweetness of the cereal on my tongue, savoring it. At my mom's house all we had was Raisin Bran. I was also thinking about the night before. The kiss Freddie and I had… and I wondered if it would change anything between us. Somehow I thought the answer would be no. I mean, Freddie told me he hated me, and I told him the same thing. But I was wrong.

When I heard the doorbell ring, I nearly choked on my puffs.

"Sam, can you get that?" Carly yelled from upstairs.

"Alright." I came to the door. Oh no, I thought. It's going to be Freddie. This will be awkward. I dreaded answering the door. I just wasn't in the mood to see Freddie right it was Spencer. He was holding several cardboard boxes.

He walked in, precariously holding the boxes in his hands until he set them down on the coffee table. I looked inside and saw thousands of bright, colorful buttons. Like the kind you put on shirts."Why do you have six boxes of buttons?" I asked, slightly afraid of the answer.

"Someone was selling them! I thought I could make something cool for." He leaned in closer and whispered: "Carly's birthday."

"Oh, right." I said. Spencer always procrastinated on Carly's gift. Her birthday was tomorrow. I always liked it when it was Carly's birthday because Spencer always treated it like a national holiday. He made tons of food and sometimes decorated the apartment a little. If Carly had school that day, Spencer would call in with some bogus excuse. My favorite one to date was when he called in and said she sprained her hair and was at the doctors getting it fixed. Freddie could usually convince his mom he had some ailment that stopped him from going, and I usually just ditched. We'd go to Carly's apartment and watch girly cow all day. (Freddie doesn't really like that part that much.) After lunch we gave Carly our gifts. Spencer's usually was at least one sculpture and some clothes. I would give her some jewelry I bought with a little bit of money I saved each year. Carly graciously thanked us for our gifts.

"So where's your gift, Fredward?" I asked one year.

"My gift to Carly is my affection for her."

"Oh. Well thanks, Freddie." Said Carly looking a little embarrassed.

Carly came down the stairs. After questioning the boxes of buttons, and Me and Spencer telling her some excuses, we left for school. I hadn't seen Freddie all weekend. I pretty much stayed home with my mom which is really weird for me. When Carly and I got to our lockers I expected to see Freddie. But he never came.

"Where's Freddie?" I asked Carly. Then some rude, and might I add stupid kid said:

"I bet he's still to embarrassed to come to school!" I glared at him, causing him to run away in fear.

"Yeah, and don't come back!" I yelled.

"Oh! I just got a text from Freddie!" Carly exclaimed.

"You did?" I asked eagerly. I looked over Carly's shoulder to read his text.

**Hey, can't come to school today. Mom's convinced I got pneumonia So I'm at the doctor's right now. **

"Poor Freddie." Commented Carly right before the bell rang.

I don't really don't do all that much in school. So it gives me a lot of time to think. And all I could think about was Freddie. Was he staying out of school just to avoid me? I couldn't get that thought out of my head.

I didn't have detention that day so my mom drove us to Carly's house after school. Carly kept talking about something or other."So I was thinking for the show we could do something like a contest. We could give away something."I couldn't concentrate. My head hurt. I think Carly noticed, because she eventually stopped trying to communicate with me. "Well we're here." she announced as my mom pulled into the parking lot.

"Sam, are you alright?" asked Carly as we walked into the loft. She looked at me with concern.

"I'm fine, Carls. Just a little hungry." I lied.

She looked at me doubtfully but went into the kitchen anyway. I sat on one of the stools. Carly was digging through her fridge and returned with a shiny, red apple.

"Ew, an apple?"

"An apple a day keeps the doctor away." She told me as she handed me the apple.

"But-"

"Just eat it!" She said, raising her voice.

I obeyed. "There. That's better." said Carly beaming. I think she actually thought she had helped me by making me eat fruit.

_Knock knock. _In comes Fredward. I felt my face get a little hotter as he walked in. I still was facing the kitchen.

"How'd your doctors appointment go?" Asked Carly. Freddie stood close to me.

"It was funny . My mom kept saying, 'Are you sure he doesn't have pneumonia? ' He called her crazy. Now she's looking for a new doctor."

Carly laughed. "I think Sam's the one who needs a doctor." Carly gestured towards me. She turned me in my stool towards Freddie. "Look how red her face is!"

"I'm not sick!" I told her. I took a bite of my apple. He looked at me but I couldn't stand to look into his eyes so I looked down and swallowed the apple. Thankfully Spencer came down at that moment. He was running down the stairs and nearly tripped himself at the end. "Ahhhhhhhhhh." he screamed dramatically.

"Spencer, are you okay?" Both of them went to see how Spencer was. I was just glad the attention was away from me. He quickly stood up. "I'm okay!" he assured everyone. "I just had a great idea for the show."

"Well tell us!" Said Carly. I walked over towards everyone else.

" I have this friend who owns a car dealership. He said he would donate us a car if we mentioned his dealership on the show. So… I was thinking that we could give one viewer a car!"

"That would be awesome!" Said Freddie.

"Yeah, we could give them a riddle or something and whoever answers it first gets the car."

"Cool" I said.

***

The next day was Carly's birthday. Freddie's mom would have let Freddie stay home anyway, and as usual I ditched. We all stood in the Shay living room, in our pajamas, as we did every year. I looked down at my worn striped pajamas and realized I needed some new ones. After making us Chocolate chip pancakes, Spencer called into the school. We gathered around him to listen.

"Yes, this is Spencer Shay." He could hardly keep from giggling. " I'm calling in about my sister Carly. She will be unable to attend school today."

I could faintly hear the woman on the other end say: "What is it this year?"

"She ate a bad batch of marshmallows!" He yelled. We all laughed, and Spencer hung up the phone.

"Happy birthday, Carly." Spencer said, wrapping his sister into a hug. "How old are you now again?"

"Fifteen." Said Carly happily.

We watched Girly Cow as usual. All four of us somehow fitted on the couch but it got harder each year. Spencer and Carly sat down on the edges. and Freddie and I awkwardly sat down in the middle. I can't tell you how uncomfortable it was for me to sit by Freddie for hours. I don't know why I felt so awkward to be next to him after we kissed but it did. I looked forward, watching the DVD of Girly Cow, trying to get over the odd feeling in my stomach.

It was even stranger when a certain episode came on.

"_What trouble will she get into now? Watch out it's Girly Cow." _Carly sang with the theme song. It was a normal episode, we watched it every year before. It involved Girly Cow giving Stanley (another cow) a kiss on the cheek. "I just want to stay friends." said Stanley.

"Okay!" Said Girly.

"Let's keep this a secret."

"Okay!" Said Girly.

And in the next scene she said to her friend Molly: "I just kissed Stanley!"

Spencer and Carly laughed. Freddie and I looked at each other and laughed nervously.

After a lunch of (what else) spaghetti tacos, we sat on the floor of the living room to give Carly her presents.

"I'll go first!" volunteered Spencer. He ran to the elevator and pressed the button about a million times. Inside was a huge box on it's side. It apparently was very heavy, because it took him a while for him to drag it to us.

"Oh my gosh, what's in here?" asked Carly. She opened the box, and pulled out something. It was a giant statue made of buttons. Carly put it upright and it read: "ICARLY"

"Spencer, this amazing!" Carly exclaimed.

"I had to do something with all those buttons. I thought you could put this in the studio."

"I will! Spencer, thank you!" She said effusively.

I looked at the statue of colorful buttons and doubted my gift would be better. "'Kay, here's mine." I handed her a small blue box.

She looked inside. It was a small, tiny necklace. In the center was little letters. I had to go to a place that made necklaces like that. It took me like a month to find a jewelry store to make little letters like that.

"See, mine says iCarly, too."

Carly smiled at me. "I love it."

Freddie stood up and grabbed his laptop. "Freddie, wha-" asked Carly.

"I asked on my blog for people to send you birthday wishes. You wouldn't believe how many people wanted to tell you happy birthday." He smiled. "I made a slideshow out of them."

We watched in full screen for about nine minutes of clips from well wishers. People held up signs, Sang her happy birthday, sent texts saying: **Wow, Carly luv ur show! Happy Birhtday!!!111 **There were people who made cakes for her, one odd boy who painted "Happy Birthday" on his stomach. (no, it wasn't Gibby) and many, many others. By the end it looked like Carly would cry. *sniff* "Thanks so much, Freddie! This was the best birthday ever!"

My stomach tightened in knots as they hugged. And I know shouldn't even care because I've been so mean to Freddie. And why wouldn't he love Carly, She's pretty and perfect and nice. I could tell from his smile he liked the hug.

So nothing has changed.

Except me.

We said we'd go right back to hating each other, and that means he goes right back to loving Carly.

**A/N Oh that didn't seem very Seddie, did it? Well don't worry! It gets better for Seddie I promise.****With this story I'll try to follow what happens in the show but it may differ slightly. This chapter is based on the blog Freddie put up. The next chapter is Freddie's POV.**


	2. A Strange Conclusion

I walked into Carly's apartment one day. (Spencer says I don't have to knock every time I come in.) I found Sam by herself on the couch. She looked up at me."Hey." I said.

"Hi." I saw no one else was there so I sat down next to her, She looked away. It's hard to tell with Sam, but I thought she might be sad. She hadn't insulted me yet, and she was looking down. I tried thinking of something to talk to her about.

"Uh, did you like Carly's party yesterday?"

"It was great." She said it in such a monotone voice that I couldn't tell if it was sincere or sarcastic.

"I think Carly really liked your gift." I said sincerely. Sam had gotten her a necklace that said Icarly. I thought it was really thoughtful for her.

"Not as much as she liked yours."

"I think she was just glad I didn't give her my affection again."

She smiled and said: "Hey I think there's some cupcakes left from Carly's party."

We both walked to the kitchen. Sam grabbed the container of muffins and frosting and put it on the counter. She then went to the fridge and grabbed a container full of pickle juice. For a moment I thought she was going to drink it! "Sam, what are you doing?" I asked.

"Uh." She quickly put it down. "If you lose you have to drink it."

"Eww."

We each took a cupcake and started dipping them in frosting. Then Carly came down the stairs. She decided to play too. With all three of us armed with frosted cupcakes we stood by Spencer's kitchen door. "In 5...4...3...2..." I said just like I was starting a web cast.. Our cupcakes flew and we immediately started coaching them to stay on.

"You can do it little cupcake"

"Come on, stay."

"It's all you!"

Finally, Sam's cupcake fell off. "Yeah!!!" Carly and I screamed. Carly handed her a big glassful of pickle juice. She looked at it for a second and then gulped it down in 2 seconds flat. "Ahh." she said as if she had drunk a refreshing glass of water. Carly watched with huge eyes.

Sometimes I wonder how Sam and Carly can be best friends. I mean, they're so opposite from each other, but they get along so well. And sometimes I wonder how Sam and I are friends. And sometimes I wonder if we're friends at all. We met each other because Carly was our mutual friend. We've had an interesting relationship since…

Well maybe I shouldn't call it a relationship, exactly. For the longest time I wanted a "relationship" with Carly. But it's Sam I kissed. I know Carly likes me, but only as a friend, as she puts it. And Sam hates me.

Relationships are just too confusing for me. I thought, maybe I should do things scientifically. Science is about finding out things. How do scientists solve things? Then I remembered a science lesson from 8th grade. The Scientific Method. I tried to remember all the steps.

**1. Ask a question. **

What should my question be? Hmm. Does Carly like me? No, I already know the answer to that one. Will Carly ever like me? I'm not sure I want to answer that.

"Guess what just happened!" Spencer came down with his laptop, looking all excited. He showed us a spaceship he bought from the movie _Galaxy Wars_.

"Look at this!"

"A proton Cruiser?"

"My proton cruiser, I just bought it !" Said Spencer excitedly. "It was used in the actual filming of _Galaxy Wars_!"

"In the battle of panthatar?"

"And the rescue of the horclops from the planet Juveron!"

"Shut up!"

"How can I?"

We both held out crossed arms and wiggled our fingers and yelled: "Jesgwaza!"

"Wow." said Sam. "I feel like I'm watching a movie of Dorks Gone Wild."

After thinking about it for a while I finally came to my question.

Who do I have more of a chance with: Sam or Carly?

Once I had my question, I set out to fulfill the second step.

**2. Do background research **

I thought more about this as I was meeting with Geoffrey, some guy who wanted to give away a car on .

"Wait, so your dad just wants to give away a brand new car?" asked Carly as she handed him some water. I watched Carly talking to him. I think she was flirting. She looked right into his eyes and smiled at him, and sort of agreed with everything he said. Then out of nowhere Sam said: "How 'bout they guess the number of zits on Freddie's butt?"

"Wow that's… really gross." Said Geoffrey. "No, he want's it to be something for people to figure out. Like a brain buster."

I had to think of something to say back! "Like how many of Sam's relatives are on parole?" Sam immediately began defending her many relatives on parole.

"Guy's we're trying to have a meeting!" Exclaimed Carly. She turned to Geoffrey. "So, we challenge our viewers to figure out the brain buster, and whoever sends in the right answer first wins the car?"

"Yep."

"Love it."

"It'll give Icarly a lot of buzz." commented Sam.

The perfect opportunity. "Oh yeah, isn't your uncle Buzz on parole, too?"

"HEY LOOK BENSON--"

"WHAT, SAM?"

"STOP IT!" shouted Carly. She turned to Geoffrey and smiled. "We'd love to do the give away a car contest." She said, speaking for all 3 of us.

I guess my background research is just knowing Sam and Carly for so long. I know that Carly has always been nice to me, but so far has just wanted to be friends. Sam has always been mean to me, and sometimes, I'm not even sure if we're friends.

**3. Construct a hypothesis**

I was at the studio, filming for the show. Carly and Sam enthusiastically were informing the audience on how to win a new car.

"It's time for a special contest!" both shouted. "Special contest, special contest, special contest." They both started dancing.

"Okay Are you ready for this?"

"We're giving away a _new_ car." After explaining the rules Carly read the riddle:

"A cowboy rides into town on Friday. He stays in town for 3 days then leaves, on Friday. How'd he do it?"

That might seem like a weird time to form a hypothesis but I did. Here is my hypothesis:

If Carly and Sam are my only choices, then I am more likely to end up with Carly.

**4. Test your hypothesis by experiment**

Well this was going to be weird.

I sat in the studio next Monday helping Carly with science homework. She looked down at her homework, her eyebrows knitter together in concentration.

"So, there's this girl who wants to go out with me." I said nonchalantly. If she really liked me she would act jealous, right?

"Really?" She looked up. "Who?"

"Uh?"

"Tell me more about her! Is she nice? Do you like her back?" Asked Carly eagerly. "Does she have good hair?"

This wasn't working. "Never mind. I'm going to… go get something to eat." I said even though I wasn't hungry. I walked down the stairs as Sam was coming up. We met on the flat part of Carly's stairs. "Hey." I said. She stopped.

"Hey. What are you doing here? Were we practicing for Icarly today?"

"No, I was just helping Carly with her homework."

"Oh." she looked down.

"A girl asked me out today." Once that came out it sounded so awkward.

Sam just stared at me for a second before bursting out in laughter. It was quiet at first but got louder. I started laughing too. Her laugh is contagious. We laughed so hard we ended up on the floor, still giggling even after it wasn't funny anymore. Once we'd calmed down a little bit I said:

"That's didn't fool you for a second, did it?"

"Heh. No."

I looked at her, her messy hair all over the floor. She looked me in the eyes for just a second. And quickly looked away. She stood up then grabbed my arms, forcing me to get up. "Let's go!"

As we were walking up she said: "You better not say something that funny for a while."

That experiment didn't seem to work. I had to come up with something different. It took me a while but I thought up with something I thought would work. I sent an identical e-mail to both Carly and Sam. I made a new e-mail address called anonymous828 something or other. The e-mail read:

**Anonymous Survey! If you don't answer you will be cursed to always have stinky feet! Here is the Question: Would you ever date Freddie Benson? Answer soon or you will soon get smelly feet!**

I watched some youtube videos to keep myself busy, and checked my e-mail at ten-minute intervals. I got an answer from both of them surprisingly soon.

Carly's: **No, I only like Freddie as a friend. And who are you anyway? How did you get my email address? -Carly**

Sam's: **I know this is you Freddie. **

Okay, that scared me a little bit. How did she know it was me? Why did she answer like that? Is she going to kill me? That girl can rattle my nerves.

My third, and final experiment took place at school.

"Germ… I mean, Jeremy!" I yelled.

"Yeah." said the poor germ infested kid as he walked up to me.

"I need you to help me with something. You have study hall with Sam and Carly, right?"

He shook his head yes before sneezing. "Okay, so…" I told him to ask Carly and Sam who they would rather go out with between 2 guys and eventually include me. "But don't ask between me and some popular guy. "

" Okay. *sneeze* I'lll call you after school." The bell rang.

I waited nervously for that call. Finally, at 5:36 PM, he called.

Me: Hello?

Jeremy: *sneeze*

M; *sigh* Hi Jeremy.

J: I go the information you wanted.

M: Well tell me!

J: Okay. *sneeze* Alright. Carly would rather go out with Ben then Greg. She'd rather go out *sneeze* with Zack then Ben,

M: I just care about the one's with me in it!

J: Oh, right. Carly would rather go out with *sneeze* Tyler than you. She *sneeze sneeze cough* would rather go out with Cody than you , she'd rather go out with Gibby than you…

M: Okay, I get the point! What about Sam?

J: She didn't answer.

M: She didn't answer?!

J: Yeah, she didn't want to play.

M:*sigh* great. Well thanks Ger- Jeremy.

J: *sneeze, blows nose* Your welcome.

_Click._

I was in my apartment, thinking about the week I had had. Besides my experiments I had proved to someone they didn't have a genuine space-galaxy prop, heard a scary story from a pink bra, stopped an evil 10-something-year-old from destroying my web show, and aced my geometry test. Not too weird of a week.

My phone made a noise. Sam was texting me.

**Hi Freddie. I am soooo bored. Mom wants me 2 clean my room.**

I smiled. Then I realized all of a sudden I had forgotten the 5th step. I couldn't finish my week without it.

**5. Analyze Data and Draw Conclusion**

I thought about it. I analyzed everything that happened that week.

And I came to a strange conclusion.

--

**A/N: Well I really hope you enjoyed chapter 2. Oh, and if you didn't like this one as much as the 2nd one, please tell me! I need to know if you like where this is going.**

**I also just want to thank all the people that reviewed and put me on their updates. You rock! This is the most response I have gotten from any story.**


	3. Yoga to be kidding me

"More lemonade, Sam?"

"Yes, please."

If you walked by my house last Wednesday, you would have seen my mom and I, in our bikinis laid out across my driveway. you would have seen both of us wearing sunglasses and drinking tall glasses of cool, refreshing lemonade. Then you would've been hit in the head with a water balloon.

This may seen strange to you, but to my mom and I, it is tradition. In the middle of winter if we get an especially warm day, we take advantage of the warm weather. By sunbathing and throwing balloons at people who happen to walk by.

I was in a relaxed state. You know, the place right in between consciousness and sleep. I breathed slowly and just watched the clouds in the blue sky.

"Sam?" asked my mom suddenly.

"Yeah?!" I said, awaking.

"Is it Saturday? Aren't you supposed to be at school?"

"Yeah, mom. It's just that… It's time to pick electives for school."

Mom turned to me. "So?"

"I could care less."

"Oh Sam. Don't you care about anything?"

I smiled. "No."

"Good!'

That's our family motto. Don't care about anything. Hey, it works.

We sunk back down onto our fluffy beach towels for a minute until my mom said: "Hey, who's that?"

I sat up and positioned my sunglasses on top of my head so I could see better. Some woman wearing the ugliest brown sweater I had ever seen in my life was approaching. I shrugged and said, "Let's get her!" I grabbed the biggest water balloon in the bucket between my mom and I. The lady was coming extremely close. I hurriedly threw the balloon, but unfortunately I aimed low. It burst right on the lady's stomach, and she shrieked. It seemed to happen in slow motion.

The woman, who I know recognized as Ms. Moon, an annoying teacher's assistant seemed too shocked to even speak and just walked toward us. I couldn't help but notice her sweater now resembled something like wet dog.

"Sorry." said my mother. "We thought you were a hobo. There's actually a lot of them in this neighborhood."

"Sam!!" Ms. Moon yelled. "Get dressed! "

"Alright." I sighed.

After my lonely bus ride to school, (my mom refused to drive me. She said: "I pay my taxes! The bus can take her there.") I found out that there were only three electives were left. Interpretive Dance, music of Billy Rae and Yoga.

"You've got to be kidding me."

"Actually, yoga's pretty fun." said a voice. That voice I would recognize anywhere. The voice that had recently deepened. The voice of Freddie.

"Hey, I didn't even notice you were here." I told him.

"Well Mrs. Briggs sure noticed that you weren't here."

I laughed. "Yeah, so, yoga's a good elective?"

"Yeah." said Freddie. "I'm taking it."

"Hmm. I'll sign up."

--

Did you know my favorite day of the week is Thursday? There's no iCarly that day, because Wednesday is rehersal, and Friday is the actual show. So usually we all just hang out, unless something else comes up.

So last Thursday , there I was, boiling water. Why? Okay, here's why: Spencer had a cold. Carly is ridiculously bad at cooking. Like seriously, she can't boil an egg. She did learn how to make that gross food for her annoying relatives, (I forgot their names) but otherwise, the girl is hopeless. And who wants to eat gross food anyway? With Spencer blowing his nose every four minutes, he really was not in the mood for cooking or eating, so he was lying down in his room with a rather large box of tissues. I promised him to make spaghetti for Carls.

I peered down into the steam. The noodles seemed done enough, but there is only one way to tell for sure. I grabbed a noodle with my spoon and tried cooling it down before grabbing it.

Then in comes Freddie. He walked into the kitchen and just observed me in my cooking process.

"Why are you flinging noodles at the wall?" he finally asked.

" Because, Fredward, flinging noodles at the wall is the best way to tell if the pasta is done. If it sticks, it's done. Judging by those noodles on the wall, I'd say it's done."

"Wow, I've never heard of that before."

"Are you doubting my cooking skills?"

He laughed.

"Here, help my drain these noodles. The pan's a little heavy."

He just stared at me.

"What, are you too weak to help a girl out?"

"Fine."

We each took one side of the pan and emptied it's content into the strainer, the steam coming all around us. I sweated a little.

"Phew." I said once we were done.

"Hey Carls!" I yelled up the stairs. " Dinner's done!"

All I could hear from upstairs was coughs. Finally she yelled back: " Sam, I think I caught Spencer's cold. Go ahead and eat without me."

I turned to Freddie. Isn't it funny how we always end up alone together?

--

Freddie and I sat across from each other, laughing.

"And the whole time she didn't notice?" I laughed harder, by now almost hysterical.

"Yeah."

I suddenly looked down at my plate to realize: I had barely touched my food! Too make up for lost time, I took a huge forkful and stuffed it in my mouth, trying to slurp in all the noodles.

Then, too my surprise, Freddie did the same. We both stared at each other, our mouths full of noodles and our face full of sauce. Finally we both managed to consume the noodles, and eventually we got most of the sauce off our face.

"You still have some…" he said.

"Where? " I asked, wiping all over my face. "Is it gone?"

"No." He came up close to me and lightly brushed my right cheek with the back of his hand. "Right there."

"Oh" I said, trying to ignore the tingles all over my body. I wiped off the stain.

"Well…" said Freddie. "I better go know. My mom will worry."

"Of course." I said. I walked him to the door.

"Bye." he said, and he looked at me straight in the eye. I held his gaze for a few seconds longer then looked away.

"Bye."

**A/N: Sorry it's slightly shorter than normal, guys. I just typed it up and I liked it so I decided to post it. If you have any ideas to make the chapter better, I am open to them. **

**P.S. Did you catch that "steamy" moment?**


	4. really?

**A/N: I admit, I haven't updated this soon enough. And, this chapter may not be QUITE as cool as the others. But give me a break! The show has given me nothing to work with! Please, if you have some ways to improve this chapter, I would appreciate them, because I honestly think I need some help because the show really hasn't helped me with thinking of chapters for this fanfic. Anyway, try to enjoy. :) **

"It wasn't a date!" I told myself in the mirror. I stared at my own doubting face. "It wasn't! Yes, we had dinner. We were both hungry. Well, I guess I could have eaten at my house… But Sam's a better cook. And mom was making vegetarian pizza."

I smiled at myself. Once again I had found a reasonable explanation for everything. "I like Carly." I said to my reflection. I said that because it makes sense. And my brain is always happier when things make sense.

That morning as I came to my locker I heard Carly and Sam talking.

"So I know we didn't rehearse this." began Carly. "But I think we should tell everyone to vote for David."

"Yeah, maybe." agreed Sam. "I'm just so sick of those stupid websites saying he's going to lose."

"Hey Carly." I said, interrupting their conversation. "Are you feeling better?"

"Yeah. I just had a really bad headache but I think I'm better now."

As Carly was talking I couldn't help but notice Sam's face. I could've sworn she looked upset when I said 'hey' to Carly but not her.

"So anyway," said Carly forging on, "what do you think of telling everyone to vote David?"

"Sounds great." I smiled at her.

Sam scowled.

Sam always seemed to get annoyed when I flirted with Carly. And I never knew why.

--

The next day at school I was in the kitchen with Carly and Sam. Sam was, as usual, eating her after-school snack. This time it was a dry, sugary cereal. She walked back to the counter where Carly and I were sitting and sat down. "Want some?" she offered to us.

"No thanks." I told her, knowing me mom would probably have a heart attack if she saw me eat that.

"Suit yourself, Fredwin." She shrugged.

"Fredwin?" asked a confused Carly. Sam just shrugged again. At this point, I really didn't care what Sam called me anymore. "Oh wait! _America Sings_ is about to come on!"

I really didn't pay much attention to the singing show. I just don't have the same television interests as Carly and Sam. I kept telling them that David wouldn't win. So imagine my surprise when he did.

"Yes!" said Carly and Sam at the same time. Carly gave Sam a hug and then she hugged me and then Sam and I just looked at each other.

Yeah, that happens sometimes.

--

"Ugh. I'm sooo bored." moaned Sam the next day.

"You brought your backpack, right?" asked Carly. "Do your homework."

Sam looked like she was about to protest, but stopped. I guess she realized that she really didn't have anything else to do. "Okay but you have to help me."

"Sorry Sam. I'm cooking dinner." Carly stopped. "Okay, don't even start. I'm just making hamburger helper. I can cook that! I'm sure Freddie can help you."

Sam's eyes went bigger and then she looked at me. " Freddington, you really want to help me? Last time that didn't go so well."

I shook my head at the thought. "I'll help you with anything but math."

Sam agreed.

We both sat on the couch, facing each other, Our backpacks were in between our feet so we sort of formed a 'W' shape. About 15 minutes in I asked: "So, need any help?"

"Um, yeah." so I came over to her.

"Which questions?"

"erhm… all of them?"

Oh boy. "Did you even try, Sam?"

"Yeah. Can't I just copy you?"

"C'mon Sam, it's really simple. Just… okay, what was the main point of the poem?"

"To be stupid?"

"No Sam! It's a great poem!"

"Oh man." said Sam. "Now you're into poetry, too?"

"There's nothing wrong with poetry!"

"Oh I think there is!"

"Oh come on!"

Yeah, this is the point at which Carly intervened. "Hey guys, I'm trying to make dinner! You're supposed be doing your homework, not fighting! Why can't you get along?"

Sam shrugged.

"Sorry, Carly."

Later that night we learned that iCarly had actually affected the voting process. Sam and I didn't seem to think of it as a big deal, but Carly was really stressed out about it. She felt all sorry for the guy that lost. I didn't know what Sam meant by this before, but I almost know what she means by being too nice.

--

Wade Collins is an evil person. I swear, he's called me "hob knocker" like 30 times today. I looked it up on zap look, and I couldn't find any solid , I guess I'll have to deal with it until Carly can stop feeling guilty about making this guy lose.

"So many people in my apartment!" complained Spencer.

I sat on Carly's computer, editing the music video I was making for him. I put in lots of diamonds and a lion for good measure. Sam yawned as she watched me. "Why are you making a music video for that jerk?"

"To make Carly happy."

"Dude." said Sam. "Just because you have a crush on her doesn't mean you have to do her every whim."

"She's right!" exclaimed Wade right behind me. "You should be doing MY every whim. Which includes making my music video. Now get me some yogg-urt."

I don't know what part of Europe that man is from, but no one should ever pronounce yogurt that way.

--

After the web show where we showed the REAL Wade Collins, I felt such a relief. And the video was really funny, too. Sam, Carly and spencer helped me edit it. It was hard to stop from laughing. So after the show, I talked to Sam outside the studio, after Carly had went downstairs.

"So, did you think about what I told you?" she said.

"What do you mean?"

"You shouldn't feel like you always have to do what Carly says."

"Yeah I guess.."

"And?"

"You're right."

"Really?" she sounded surprised.

"Well I was kind of thinking about that before you mentioned it."

She nodded.

"She does sort of expect me to do whatever she asks… sometimes. And I don't always have to do what she says. Even if she says, 'please, for me'."

"Oh." said Sam sort of quietly.

"Are you so surprised?"

"I don't know…I thought you'd be mad at me for even talking about it, I don't know."

We stood there in silence for a second.

"Let's go downstairs." suggested Sam.


	5. Road Trip

**A/N: I'm so sorry I haven't wrote in so long!! I feel bad! :( The reason is, I really didn't have that much to go on, as my story is so closely connected with the actual storyline. The next chapter will be in Freddie's pov after iMake sam girly aires. Hope you like it even though it's short! **

I was sitting in my living room one day, when I got a text message from Freddie. See, when I get bored I usually just text Freddie a bunch of random insults. He usually types something back that he thinks is funny. But it's really not. And it was so NOT funny when he wrote:

**I Love you.**

Seriously, is that random or what? Is he trying to make fun of me or something? So I wrote back:

**I hate you with every inch of my being. Lose my number, jerk-face.**

I later learned that he meant to say I loathe you. So I probably would have said the same thing. Once I looked up "loathe" in the dictionary.

---

"Rise and shine!" Shouted Carly.

"Mmnagedinup." I muttered indistinctly.

"We have to start driving to Hollywood!"

And then I remembered. We would be driving all the way from Seattle to Hollywood just so Spencer could make a giant sculpture of wieners at the Kid's Choice Awards. And we were going to have our web show live from there.

So I eventually got up, ate some food and grabbed my luggage. I was still exhausted when Freddie came in. His mom, unfortunately, was there, too. "Your crazy mom has to come with?"

"Sam!" exclaimed Carly behind me. Mrs. Benson didn't seem to take offense. I guess she'd heard it before.

"She wants to make sure I'm safe." said Freddie, rolling his eyes.

"Well, I don't trust those Hollywood types." Mrs. Benson defensively.

Spencer came down the stairs with about a ton of suitcases. At first I was surprised at how well he was doing… until he dropped them all.

" What were you doing carrying all that luggage at once?!" said Mrs. B loudly. "You could have hurt yourself!"

"I wanted to prove to Carly I was strong." said Spencer quietly.

After about ten minutes, we finally got all our things to the car. The hard part was getting it all in. Only about half of the luggage fit in the trunk. ("I needed my hair drier!" said Carly.) Then there was all of Freddie's tech equipment. What we had to do was put the remaining suitcases under our feet, and Freddie had to carry his tech equipment on his lap. It wasn't very comfortable.

"Bye bye Seattle!" We yelled as we left our home town.

"Let's turn some music on!" suggested Carly.

Spencer and Mrs. B grabbed the knob at the same time. "Oh no you don't! I'll not have my Freddie listening to that horrible music you listen to."

"Well what kind of music do you like?" asked Spencer.

"classical."

We decided not to listen to music.

---

By the time the day ended we were all very tired and crabby . At about 10:00 We came to some hotel and quickly got keys, found the rooms and flopped on our beds without brushing our teeth.

The next morning we woke up early, before the sun had come up we tiredly headed for the car. I tried staying up for a while but my eyes hurt and the scenery wasn't that exciting so I slowly drifted off to sleep…

Suddenly there was bright sunlight in my eyes. I opened them and realized I was leaning on something. As I got up I saw that it was Freddie… Thankfully, everyone but Spencer and I was sleeping. This wasn't the first time that happened. But it's not my fault he has such a comfy shoulder.

"We're almost there! We're almost there!" shouted Carly excitedly. She had drank a little too much peppy-cola at our last pit stop. Freddie and I just stared at her, as Mrs. B had refused to let Freddie drink soft drinks, and I didn't have any money to buy any. But as we pulled up to the nick studio I couldn't help but get excited.

''

"That was amazing!" said Carly.

"I know! And your statue of wieners-- priceless!" I said.

"Thanks!" Spencer beamed.

We were heading to our rooms in our new hotel. Spencer had treated us all to a really good dinner. We went to a really good burger place.

For a while we stayed up, reading comments from our viewers (which were great by the way) and playing an intense game of _jenga _before Mrs. Benson said: "All right bed time, everyone!"

"Ohh but mom it's only ten!"

"Which is an hour _after_ your bed time!"

"Carly and Sam can stay up with me since we're in different rooms." said Spencer_._

"You're going to bed, too mister." Shortly after Freddie and Mrs. B left for their room I tried falling asleep.I faded away for a few hours, but woke up after awhile. I got up and walked around the room a few times, and finally, took a room key with me and walked the halls. I walked around mindlessly, listening to the snoring of people happily sleeping in their rooms. Walking back to the room, I was surprised to see Freddie there. He looked surprised to see me, too.

"Couldn't sleep." he said. "I figured you, Carly and Spencer would still be up, so I snuck out. Luckily my mom's a heavy sleeper."

"No. They're still asleep."

"Oh."

I sat down against the wall. After a second, Freddie joined me.

"Do you have trouble sleeping a lot?" I asked him.

"Yeah. Don't tell my mom though, she'd probably have all these drugs she'd make me take for it."

"Huh. My mom doesn't care if I stay up. She's usually up anyway. And she doesn't really have those types of drugs."

"She doesn't have--?"

"Oh! No, not for a while."

He was quiet for a long time.

"Sam? Um, I don't think that what happened should change how we treat each other." he said quietly.

"Has it?" I asked as I watched him.

"I don't know. But I don't want it to. I'm kind of-- a--afraid."

I gulped. "Me too."

Freddie laughed a little. "Sam afraid."

"Hey. Shut up."

"Night, Sam."

"Good night."


	6. Paper Punch Bag

"Freddie, you're up!"

For days I had been thinking about what I could possibly say about Sam at her birthday party. I couldn't just pretend we never faught. But, it was her birthday after all, and she was my friend. I came up with this happy medium:"I just wanna say, Sam, even though you constantly cause me both physical, and emotional pain." The crowd laughed. " Heh heh. not joking. I think of you and me as really close friends."

"Apparently, I haven't caused him enough emotional pain." The crowd laughed again.

_Hmm, just emotional, huh?_

"Sam, you're funny, you're cool, and you're the only girl I've ever seen knock out a truck driver using only a carton of milk. So happy birthday, you crazy psychopath!"

"Woot!" We all raised our glasses (filled _only_ with juice.) in a toast to Sam.

''

I was bored the afternoon after Sam's party and walked over to Carly's apartment to see Sam and Carly eating at the table. "Hey, What're you guys doing?"

"Carly's teaching me to be girlier."

"And I'm out of here."

"Wait!" said carly, comming towards me.

"What?"

"I want you to role play with Sam so that she know's what to do when she likes a guy." I looked over at Sam attempting to eat her food neatly. Then I ran for it. Carly quickly caught up with me.

"Come on!" said Carly.

"No!' I said in whiny voice.

"For me?"

I said: "Ohhh!" but followed her. Sam gave me a look but I shrugged. It's a hard habit to break. "Alright, what do you want me to do?"

"Just stand here, Sam, you here, and I want you to pretend Freddie is a guy you have a crush on. (She said this like it was the most crazy thing in the world.) Sam just stared at me and I rolled my eyes.

"One sec." said Sam. She opened a drawer in the kitchen and retrieved a large paper bag and placed it on my head. I knew that was going to happen.

"Sam!" exclaimed Carly.

"Well how can I pretennd to have a crush on him if I'm looking at his face?"

I was fed up."Y'know, I don't need this!" Spencer came in, and Carly went to talk to him, leaving Sam and I alone in the kitchen.

"So what happened to you not listening to please, for me?" Said Sam quietly.

I took the bag off my face. "Oh come on! I'm working on it!"

She shoved the bag back on me. "Work harder!" and she shoved me to the floor and started hurting my leg.

''

"So? What do you think?" Asked Carly.

Wow, what did I think? Sam stood before me with straightened hair in a pink shirt and high heels. Ever since Carly asked me to stand in for Sam's crush I knew this whole makeover thing was a bad idea. I pretended to be supportive, for Carly's sake. But I knew it would never last.

"She looks great."

It wasn't really a lie… She looked nice. If I didn't know Sam I would have really liked it. But it just didn't fit her.

"Well, we have to go to the groovy smoothie." and they left.

I couldn't help remembering sixth grade before Sam and I had ever met. Carly was our mutual friend and she mistakenly set us up on a blind date. I'm not kidding. Here's how it went: We both sat at a table, Sam took one look at me then stood up and screamed: "Carly! You set me up with a nerd!" embarrassing me in front of the whole I can look back on the whole ordeal with a little less sting. I could almost laugh. I was secretly hoping then was that Carly was setting me up with herself, and she was just too shy to ask me out. Pathetic, I know.

''

Wow. So as far as Sam being all girly, that didn't really last long. She got Pete to ask her out. And then ate his hamburger. Charming.

Then came the date. Carly, Sam and I were just sitting at a table, minding our own business when some bully from school came up. And then dumped fries down Sam's shirt.

"Let me handle this." said Carly. She got up and stood next to the bully and backed away a little. "Look, I know the only reason you're acting like this is 'cuz you're insecure but that doesn't make it okay for you to-- ahh!" She had thrown Carly unto the floor. I went on the ground to see if she was okay.

"Sam?" said Carly.

"Yeah?"

"Rip her head off!"

And before I knew it good old Sam was beating up a senior. Carly and I cheered from the sidelines. The senior and her two friends were soon running scared. Then Sam hugged Carly and I hugged both of them. When we withdrew, Sam asked: "You okay?" to Carly.

"Yeah, but…" Pete was right behind her.

_Aww, poor Sam,_ I thought. _She never really had a chance. He'll probably be scared off now._

"You were like, awesome."

Uh, what?

"Dude! I don't wanna date some daffodil!"

Well, okay then.

"I want a girl who can kiss good and snap a bone if she needs to."

Wow. That's definitely Sam.

So I just sort of stood in place, with that smile frozen in place. Sam left with Pete, and I got a ride home with Carly and Spencer. The whole way Carly kept talking about how _great_ they were for each other. I just kept thinking of what an idiot that guy is. "Dew, I doe wanna day some daffy-dill." I repeated in stupid voices in my head.

The next morning I was in my living room reading _The Seattle Sun _(A very ironinc name for a newspaper.) when I heard a muffled noise outside my door. I looked out to see Sam out in the hallway.

"Hey. We don't have planning for iCarly today, do we?"

She turned around a little startled. Which is weird for Sam. It was also strange how red her eyes look.

I was afraid to ask. "Have-- have you been crying?"

" _No._ I just… didn't get much sleep."

I nodded knowingly. "Didn't work out with Pete, huh?"

She glared at me. "No. I ended things with him. He was too clingy."

"Yeah, I can see how that could happen. Especially on the first date."

"Do _want _to get beat up? "

"No… Sorry Sam. But for what it's worth, that guy was a loser."

"Yeah, this coming from the big loser himself."

Suddenly Carly opened the door. She looked surprised to see the two of us by ourselves in the hall. " You okay Sam?"

"I was. Before Fredward showed up." And with that she gave me a particularly nasty look and walked into Carly's loft, slamming the door behind her.

**A/N: I know I took a long time to post this but I had a good reason: I wasn't sure if Pete would be in more than one episode. It was confirmed in Igo Nuclear that he wouldn't be when Sam said "I wish I had a boyfriend!" Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter write me some nice long reviews. :)**

**p.s.: My favorite line in this chapter is: Wow, that's definetly Sam. :)**

**p.p.s: Sorry it's so short! :( T-T**


	7. Sam's Secret Plan

A/N: This chapter is just meant to be a little filler before my next chapter. It's based on iDate a bad boy and is meant to show how much Sam enjoys torturing Freddie. It's not much different from the show but I thought I must have a chapter in Sam's point of view because I really want it to be Freddie's point of view on Ireunite with Missy.

On another note, I would just like to spend a little time on the quality of peoples fan fics. If you've spent a little time on the forums of different websites you may know how people are complaining on the quality of the fics. They are especially targeting Seddie fics! Let's show them how well we can write! Make sure your words are spelled correctly, make sure you aren't writing the same thing as someone else has, and maybe most importantly, try not to make your stories too cliché. Another thing is help others to write better by commenting on their stories, and letting them know what areas they need work on. That includes me. It's tempting to just ignore those stories you don't like, but commenting can really help people to become better writers. I know that most seddie fans happen to be great writers, but let's work to become even better!

Whew! That was a long authors note! Anyway, Enjoy the chapter (if you can), and as always, comment!

**Dear Sam Puckette: **

**My name is Sam Puckette. I've e-mailed you before about the website you own named . I would like to buy it from you, to turn into a site to watch scary videos. I would pay you very generously for it. E-mail me soon with your answer!**

**-Sam Puckette.**

"Yes! The perfect way to torture Freddie!"

"What's that?" Asked my mom as she sipped some Peppy Cola.

"Aw, nothing. There's this guy who wants to buy my website and put scary videos on it. He has the same name as me."

My mom was reading the e-mail. "He sounds rich!" Then she burped. "Anyway, I've got to go, I have a date with a lawyer this week."

I raised my hand to say bye. Then I spent an hour looking at the videos this guy wanted to put on the website.

**Step one: Convince Freddie to build the website**

"What's up, Freddio!"

"I'm not lending you money!"

"I don't want your money. I just want you to do a little job for me."

After I explained what I wanted him to do, he said: "Where did you get fifty bucks?"

I came up with something believable: I sold my textbooks.

"So, build me a website?"

"Okay."

I smiled. So it began.

**Step two: Drive Freddie crazy by making a bunch of demands**

That Thursday Freddie and I met at the Groovy Smoothie to talk about the website. He showed me all the things he put on there… all the ways to sort the videos. It was actually pretty cool. But then I brought out my big list of changes( and my picture of him being eaten by a tiger.) "The contract you and I both signed says you have to make all the changes I want or you don't get paid."

Freddie looked at it. "Oh, I am calling that lawyer your mom's dating."

"Too late! She's dating a rabbi now."  
Pretty soon Spencer came in and ordered bagels. He sat at our table while he waited for them. He seemed to get more and more angry the longer he waited for those bagels.

"Dude, you know you could just leave without your bagels. I'll take them when they're done and bring them to you."

"Knowing you, you'd probably eat them."

I shrugged. It was true. "No, I'm staying here until I get those stupid bagels."  
It was quiet for a few minutes. I watched Freddie working a way on the website. He was already through with a quarter of the list. I was impressed. Finally, Spencer's bagels came. "Well, I'll just leave you two alone, then. Bye."

**Step three: Make more demands and make Freddie rip up contract**

Friday morning: "Hey. Did you see the changes I made to your website?"

"Yeah, It's looking awesome."

"Good." he looked relieved.

"And it gave me some new ideas" I handed him the mountain of notes I made up, some of which were just scribbles.

"All of this?"

"By tomorrow, 'kay?"

"No." he said defiantly.

"We have a contract." I said, waving it in his face.

"Well not anymore." and he took the contract and ripped it, just like I wanted him to. "Just forget it, don't pay me, I don't care."  
"Hey" said Carly as she came up behind Freddie.  
"WHAT?!" yelled Freddie as he turned around. Then when he saw who it was he said something like: "OH! Oh Carly I-- I'm sorry it-it's just that Sam she-- she's just being the-- OH!" and then left.

I got Freddie to rip up the contract AND yell at Carly? This was going better than planned.

**Step four: Sell the website and rub the money in Freddie's face**

On Saturday morning I purposely came to The Groovy Smoothie the same time the Freddie's dorky AV club meets. Sure enough he came in, and I pretended to have no idea he was there.

"Why are you here?" I asked in a cranky voice.

"So," he asked as he sat down. He had a smirk on his face. "Did you finish your website?"

"Nope. I sold it."

"What do you mean you sold it?" His smile was gone.

I explained about the guy named Sam Puckette who wanted to buy the website and then I took out my money. "He loved the work you did on it. Paid me a thousand bucks for it. "

"Good. 'cos you owe me 50% of that money. "

"Pff. No way."

"Our contract says that I get half of all profits you make from the website."

"Oh, you mean the contract you ripped up and threw away?" He paused. "Oh, don't feel bad." I took out a dollar. "Here, buy yourself a bagel."  
He got up to buy a bagel as I counted my money. It's so much fun tormenting Freddie.


	8. The Cruise Vacation Giveaway

**A/N: Hope you like this chapter. **

Lately I've been thinking about whether Sam and I are actually friends. I told her something like: "I consider us really good friends." at her birthday party. I meant that ! But Sam, she just said she hadn't caused me enough pain.

One day after school I was incredibly mad at Sam because she had broken into my locker, and ripped up my clothes. So I started the fight with Sam with the line: "Your head's full of tarter sauce." (We were talking about fish sticks.)

" Hey, watch it, Fred--"

"Stop!" Yelled Carly. "Can't you remember we're all friends here?"

"_That thing_ is _not_ my friend."

I convinced Sam to tell my mom why my clothes were all torn. For a moment I felt guilty as we walked over to my apartment. As I ranted about my nice clothing._._ And then she slammed the door behind me without coming in to talk to my mom.

While I was in my room, trying to brainstorm some new ideas for the show and my blog, Carly's old friend Missy came over. Apparently they knew each other a long time ago when they're fathers were stationed at the old naval base. Right away I suspected Sam might get jealous…

The next day Sam came into the iCarly studio looking horrible. She had this really bad cough, and she was holding a bucket under her mouth.

"Missy gave me rancid Chocolate." moaned Sam before coughing some more.

"Why would Missy do that?", I asked, immediately skeptical.

"She's trying to get rid of me."

"Oh, come on, why on earth would she…?"

But before I could finish Sam grabbed my collar and said: "Look at the facts! She sent me to a pinata factory. She wah-hooed my phone , and she gave me rancid Persian chocolates!" she said, the entire time coughing all over my face. "She's out to get me!" said Sam finally, throwing me away.

"Who's ready for some iCarly?" Asked Carly, as she came in with Missy. Sam was in the middle of the room, practically coughing her lungs out. She tried to be all tough, and stay for the show, but when she fell down, Carly forced her to go downstairs and wait on the couch. "I'll be down as soon as the show's over to take care of you." said the show went on. Missy was pretty good, but I couldn't help feeling like the was missing something without Sam.

A little while after the show Sam said: "Hey Fredward. Come here." Turned out she wanted help figuring out what the expiration date on the chocolates was, since it was written in a different language.

"No problem, just put this here… and this here… and click."

"These chocolates expired in 1992!" exclaimed Sam.

That was a little fishy. Sam turned to me. "Now do you believe me?"

"Well." I said doubtfully. "she probably didn't know."

"Huh. I give up then." said Sam angrily.

-----------------------------

The next day at school right before I was supposed to leave I learned I had won some cruise thing I had signed up for. I went home wanting to tell Carly and discuss with her how we would still do the show. But when I got home Carly wasn't there.

Sam was. "Hey what's up?" I asked, really hoping it wasn't what I thought was up.

"Missy is evil."

I sighed. "No she's not. "

"Yeah she is. Last night she was all nice to me until Carly left to go get smoothies. And then she was all like: 'Carly is MY best friend and I'm taking her back.' She admitted it! She _wants to get rid of me._"

"I don't believe you."

"Okay: One more time. 'Carly is my best friend and I'm taking her back." she said in her best mocking voice.

"No way Missy said that!"

"She did!"

"Y'know, maybe Carly's right. Maybe you're just jealous of Missy."

"Okay, just forget it. " said Sam quietly. "Don't believe me."

And then that stupid pang of guilt I always feel for Sam came as she walked away. I don't know why I feel it, I mean, she probably never feels guilt about hurting me. But I still felt for her, no matter what my brain said.. "Give me one reason why I should believe you." She came back and looked at me square in the face.

"'Cos I came here." I shrugged, confused, "Have I ever came to you for help before? For anything?" she asked. And then she left.

I turned to open my door, but it was locked. I checked my pockets. I had forgotten the key. So I sat down in the hall, with nothing to do except think about the conversation I just had had with Sam. What is a friend, anyway, I thought to myself. It's someone you can trust, and who you can go to if you need help. And that's what Sam thought I was, and then I didn't help her. More of that sympathy came to me. I didn't really need that cruise I thought. I'd miss iCarly too much anyway.

The next day as I was trying to help Carly study for her Social Quiz, Wendy came up to us. "Okay, Benson. You are too nice."

Right away I tried waving her away, but it didn't work. Wendy started explaining how I had won the contest.

"No, Missy Robinson won it," said Carly, confused.

"No, Freddie won it, but he told Principle Franklin he wanted to give it Missy. Sweet boy." Said Wendy as she grabbed my cheek than walked away.

Carly stood in front of me but I wouldn't look at her face. "You gave away that cool trip, just to get rid of Missy."

"I was protecting iCarly." Carly smiled because she knew I was lying.

"No. You care about Sam."

"Well. She was really upset."

"And you said she wasn't your friend."

"Aw whatever."

-----------------------------------


End file.
